Silver Linings
by AsTheDarknessFalls
Summary: "And that is why I want to spend forever with you. Nymphadora Tonks, will you marry me?" Every relationship has its silver lining. Come with me as we take a journey through time and look into our favorite couples' special moments.


**New Year's Eve**

There were only ten of them in the common room that night: The four Marauders, Lily, and five others who were possibly fourth or fifth years. This was their seventh—and final –year at Hogwarts, and they all decided to stay there instead of going home.

"As a final tribute to Hogwarts," Sirius had said. "We'll stay here this year, seeing as it's our last."

The five had been playing Exploding Snap all evening. Thanks to James and Sirius, they also had a pile of food nicked from the kitchens. Lily didn't approve of it at first, but upon seeing all that they'd brought up, she'd forgiven them.

"Well," Sirius sighed, leaning back against the armchair. "We've got approximately three minutes to midnight—who says we play hide-and-seek?"

"Come again?" Remus asked, sitting up.

"Oh, come on, you've never heard of it?" Sirius looked shocked. Everyone gave him blank looks. "Wait—none of you guys know what it is?"

James shook his head. "Never, mate."

"Well then, I'll just explain it to you. It's super fun, even though it's kind of a little kid's game. So, one person is it, and they close their eyes and count to ten. Everyone else has to run and hide, and then the person that's it has to go find everybody."

"That sounds boring," James yawned, and Peter agreed.

"No, let's just try it, just this once, please…" Sirius begged. "It's actually really fun, please…"

"Just this once?" Remus asked. Sirius nodded.

"Alright then," James said, rolling his eyes and looking at Lily. "You playing?" She shrugged, then nodded reluctantly.

"I'll go first," Sirius offered. "Okay, one, two, three…"

The four of them scattered. Peter dived under the coffee table, wrapping himself into a tight ball. Remus, after glancing around, ran into the boys' dormitory. James, seconds later, followed him.

James climbed onto the windowsill near his bed and wrapped the curtains around him, hoping to be concealed.

"READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!" Sirius bellowed. James felt a tap on his knee and he jumped.

"It's only me, hurry, budge over, I've nowhere to hide." Seconds later, Lily was climbing up on the windowsill with him.

James tried to keep his heart from fluttering as she ungraciously shoved her legs on top of his.

"God, why do you have to be so tall," she muttered, but it was more to herself than anything.

Moments later, the two of them heard Sirius shuffling around the room, coming dangerously close to the window they were hiding on. James glanced at Lily and mouthed, "We should move."

She looked at him curiously, then mouthed, "Where?"

James paused, then shrugged. He tentatively peeked around the corner of the curtains. Sirius had his back to the two of them and was digging through a pile of blankets on the other side of the room. "Let's go," he mouthed, moving Lily's legs off of him.

The two of them slowly slid off of the windowsill.

"I know you're in here somewhere," Sirius called, and Lily jumped, almost running into James' bed. He had to stifle a laugh.

Just then, Sirius spun around. "I heard something," he called.

Lily dropped to the ground immediately and James followed her suit. Without warning, she was wriggling under his bed.

"What are you doing," he hissed.

"Just come on, hurry," she breathed. James had no choice but to follow her.

The squeeze was tight, and James was all but pushed up against Lily.

"I can't breathe," Lily whispered, shoving James away from her. "Hurry, come on, we're going out the other side."

Just as the two were doing so, Sirius shouted from the common room, "Ha! Found you, Peter!"

"Hurry!" Lily squealed, darting across the room, letting out a giggle. She opened the door to the closet and threw herself in. James followed her.

"Are you going in these places on purpose?" James teased, as he was yet again forced to practically sit on top of Lily.

"Shut up, we're hiding," she scoffed.

The two waited in silence for what seemed forever. Lily shifted herself until the two of them had just enough space to breath.

"This is kind of fun," Lily whispered. James couldn't see a thing, but he swung his head in her direction.

"Yeah, I guess," he agreed, but inside, he was thinking that Sirius was brilliant. Never again would he, James Potter, be hiding in a closet with Lily Evans. "So, I guess that I'm kind of bearable now, that you're hiding in a broom closet with me?" James ventured.

"I guess," Lily said suspiciously, as if she knew what was going on.

"And so… I guess… it would be all right to take another stab at this and ask you out?"

For once, an immediate "No" didn't follow his request.

"Where?"

"I… uh…" James' heart was racing. "I actually didn't make it that far," he confessed. "I didn't actually think you'd say yes."

The two sat in silence for a moment longer. Then Lily shifted once again.

"It'd be a bit ungracious to decline you again, Potter," she said. "Seeing as I'm practically leading you on."

"Are you?" James said in surprise.

"I do feel a bit bad, saying no every time…"

"Is that a yes?"

Suddenly, her lips were on his, and she was kissing him. It was slow and soft, and ever so cautious, as if Lily didn't know what she was doing, but at that moment, James felt like the luckiest guy alive to be kissing her.

The door was thrown open and Sirius cried triumphantly, "Found you—oh."

**I wasn't quite sure about this at first, but let me know what you think! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Also, if there is a specific couple that you'd like to see me write about, leave a request in your review!**


End file.
